Talk:Dazed
If dazing is going to be a huge deal in GWF, then I hope that they make the status indicator less bothersome. Currently dazing mobs like Terrorweb Dryders or Ghostly Heroes creates some gigantic white blobs that are very hard to see through. — Stabber 20:41, 6 March 2006 (CST) :Forgot the name of the new Ranger elite, but whoever it hits, it dazes them. Everyone start getting your reduced dazed weapons ready. Just a couple of Rangers with this elite, each one concentrating on a different spellcaster, could really be a pain. --Gares Redstorm 22:02, 6 March 2006 (CST) ::Broad Head Arrow. Are you sure it's an elite, though? — Stabber 22:05, 6 March 2006 (CST) :::Not sure what the copyright policy is here, but it is stated as an elite in a certain Computer Gaming Magazine. The best magazine in the World. :P --Gares Redstorm 22:11, 6 March 2006 (CST) does anyone know why Anet made dazed so diffifult to inflict? concussion shot is the one of the most expensive ranger skills, skull crack is elite, and both require timing an interupt. granted it is quite dangerous, and can effectivly shut down a caster, but it does no damage and there are more then enough quick cast condition removals. seems a bit.... overnerfed. --Honorable Sarah 02:58, 18 March 2006 (CST) :Because if you daze a monk, the party is done. --Karlos 03:48, 18 March 2006 (CST) :: That's a big part of it, I'm sure. I've noticed repeatedly that ArenaNet has tried fairly hard to make total shutdown of an enemy player very, very difficult. Given the many caster classes that can't do much if they can't cast spells for a long time, it seems reasonable that they wanted to make Dazed rare. Along those lines, the energy-denial mesmer skills were reworked at one time (effectively taking half as much energy away as they used to). I think there were some other similar changes, but I infer that Arena Net believes one player shouldn't be able to totally shut down another player. (Multiple people working in concert is a different story, but that's not fair no matter how you slice things.) --JoDiamonds :::Given that it increases casting times as well as making the target easily interruptible, I don't find easy removal to be unjustified. Especially since, often, you do need another team member to bail you out and remove it for you, given how nasty the interruption can get. And, even if it's up for a few seconds, it can be quite devastating. It's just how like Deep Wound isn't really going to do that much if you're trying to take out a guy at full health, given how fast it'll usually get taken off, but it's quite powerful when it brings your enemy to 1 hp and the next hit or point of degeneration kills him. --130.58 05:34, 18 March 2006 (CST) You guys forgot beastial mauling. :P -Fal :Add it then! We can't watch every page ¬¬ Skuld 13:25, 1 May 2006 (CDT) Does Dazed increase aftercast delay? 58.24.194.160 19:32, 2 January 2007 (CST) :No. --Fyren 19:44, 2 January 2007 (CST) I for one beleive that Anet should have made two different conditions, Dazed is kinda like the melee version of Blind+weakness. They shoulda made one condition make spells cast for longer, and another easily interuptable. This way I think it would be much more balanced. ~Quaz Does anybody know if spells can be protected from interruption through Dazed? For example: while Dazed, would Mantra of Concentration (or Resolve) prevent spells from being interrupted, or does the Dazed effect 'override' the interrupt-protection effect of such skills? - Insidious420 10:48, 26 April 2007 (CDT) :Normal interrupt protection will work. They might not work well, since you can get easily get hit more than once during the same spell (concentration) or end up sapping all your energy (resolve). Other choices will probably work out better. --Fyren 14:11, 26 April 2007 (CDT) ::Thanks for the reply, I didn't have an easy way to test my question so I appreciate it. I've been monking in RA a lot lately and have encountered Dazed more times than I can count. I always carry Mending Touch as a self-heal, but 90% of the time when I'm Dazed it gets interrupted. I was looking for a way to ensure Mending Touch gets through, while also having general-purpose interrupt prevention that would fit into the build I'm using. CoP is probably the best way to get rid of Dazed, but I don't like it on a prot Monk, especially when I'm only using 1 enchantment. - Insidious420 20:58, 26 April 2007 (CDT) Easily interrupted Are only your spells easily interruptible while dazed, or is it all skills? 85.214.59.14 01:45, 4 June 2006 (CDT) :Just spells — Skuld WHAT DOES easily interrupted mean? :Interrupt — Skuld 13:49, 27 January 2007 (CST) Added a link to Interrupt > Easily Interrupted. I agree, there should at least be a link to that particular effect here. — Garmon 70.51.126.98 23:46, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :Crap. Well, I thought I added it to the main page, but I guess my WikiSkills aren't up to the task! I had added another bullet: *While a target is dazed any attack will interrupt spellcasting. (see: Easily Interrupted) — Garmon 70.51.126.98 23:53, 25 April 2007 (CDT) ::don't revert. the link is better on the description --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:02, 26 April 2007 (CDT) Increased Cast Time Hey Guys, I'm kinda new here, but I just wanted to point out that many of the other official and Elite Fansites on guildwars.com have said that the increased cast time for their spells is three times longer, not two times longer as shown here. I have seen one other site that said it is two times longer, but the majority say three times. I'm not sure myself which is correct as I hav no way of testing this, but I was wondering if anyone else could clear this up. -Tyken :The first sentence of the article is nearly the same as the in game description. --Fyren 18:18, 11 October 2006 (CDT) archied note historical note not worth being on article but archived in talk The icon of this condition (a face with its mouth wrapped/covered) probably dates to the time when this condition was called Silenced. -- Xeon 11:24, 16 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks, I was seriously wonding what having your mouth duct taped would do with your ability to cast spells. That also explains the 'silencing' mods. VegaObscura 08:09, 23 January 2007 (CST) Did I overlook it? - Where can I get the information on how long a target stays "Dazed" after applying it? As I understood, this must be independent from the source?? Thanx for advices! -Tom- :Anything you use to apply daze will include the duration (e.g., If this attack hits, target is dazed for X seconds). Nearly every condition-applying skill includes this info.--Fourth Horseman 07:35, 23 February 2007 (CST) ::Duration column on table shows lengh of time the target is dazed -- Xeon 01:47, 6 March 2007 (CST) Dazed DO NOT require hit to interrpute - i have a proof! My comment (Note) was removed twice, now i have proof so DON'T REMOVE TRUE INFO! ' http://img205.imageshack.us/my.php?image=gw132zj7.jpg No weapon. Blind on me. Only 2 skill available. First just used. Second in use. Now tell me, why you removed my comment if you don't know game mechanism? just jump in game and check, its about 1-2 min. Look at screen, I'm targeting enemy, target is interrupted without hit, just used Plague Touch to transfer dazed from me to foe, what else to say? :We're talking about THE ENEMY attacking, not you.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:44, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::Well, the enemy was the one dazed, and Martin was blinded without a weapon, and the Master's skill was still interrupted. O_o RoseOfKali 18:59, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::As far as i can see that screenshot is sufficient proof that a spell is interupted as soon as dazed is applied, however im just about to go and test this as it seems a bit strange anyway --Cobalt | Talk 19:02, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Doesnt headbutt knock down your target...? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:03, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Reading skill descriptions is good. Lord of all tyria 19:08, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Headbutt: "Target touched foe takes 40...88 damage. You are Dazed for 5...17 seconds." The general concensus is that if you are dazed, you will be interrupted if anything hits you, even a wand attack. But, Headbutt deals touch damage to your target without a hit. If the target is dazed, he is "easily interruptable," which means that if he takes damage, he will be interrupted? Is this the case? RoseOfKali 19:12, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::But Plague Touch apply Dazed AFTER damage from Headbutt (because i need to transfer DAZED from headbutt).Fukacz :::::::: Confirmed dazed interupts on applying without attack - please don't remove notes without confirming that they are incorrect. ::::::::Screenshot --Cobalt | Talk 19:23, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::One last thing left to verify: does it only interrupt when first applied, or would it also interrupt when re-applied before it expires? RoseOfKali 19:30, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::That is a very good question, and one that i hadn't even though of, however this is more difficult to test as i can't see a way to daze myself then transfer the conditon to a target THEN re-apply daze and transfer AGAIN before the original condition has expired. :-| --Cobalt | Talk 19:34, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Tested with Hero ranger and Quickening Zephyr. Re-apply Dazed WILL interrupt target.Fukacz :::::::::::: You have a screenshot? --Cobalt | Talk 19:48, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::thought everyone knew already --[[User:Cursed Angel|'Cursed Angel]] 19:50, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::: It wasn't easy and screen shot is worth nothing i think, but is shows how to test it http://img222.imageshack.us/my.php?image=gw133hg3.jpg . Angel - i know, but some didn't believe.Fukacz :::::::::::::::: Ha ha dam right it isn't an easy screen...just been trying to get one myself...didn't manage but yours seems to offer conclusive proof anyway, i'll amend the article --Cobalt | Talk 19:59, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Rune of Recovery Shouldn't the notes include that the Rune of Recovery reduces Dazed duration as well? It only lists the offhand inscription. 3r1c 13:51, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :Yes, though theres no reason not to add that kind of information to articles yourself ;) --Cobalt | Talk 11:45, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Carry over note Since the note about the Icon for Dazed states it's a carry over from when it was called "Silenced", should it be noted that the weapon upgrade that modifies the condition also be noted, since it is "of Silencing" rather than "of Dazing"? Maybe they should rename it "of Smacked Upside the Heading" ZanderArch 13:36, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Should we call DW ones Deep woundy Daggers of Health?-- The Gates Assassin 03:06, 9 April 2008 (UTC)